


Drunk Confessions

by Tintin_supergirl_fan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex gets drunk, F/M, J'onn gets her out of there, Sexual Content, Some men want to RAPE her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintin_supergirl_fan/pseuds/Tintin_supergirl_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets drunk and J'onn finds her dancing on a table and ends up taking her home. Alex is so drunk some things just spill out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Confessions

J’onn couldn’t believe his eyes. He had been sent to a public bar to have a look at some strange marks that could be alien. But he suspected that Vasquez was trying to give him a break. It was probably good if he was getting that cranky.

But walking into the bar dressed down in jeans and a black shirt he had certainly not expected Alex to be there especially not dancing on a table in a mini skirt.

She was shrieking out the lyrics to ‘Don't stop the music’ by Rhianna dancing in high heels dangerously on a wobbly table. For a moment all J’onn could do was stare in astonishment at the sight. He knew that Alex hadn’t got drunk or been to a bar at all since he had gotten her out of jail a few years back.

There were boys below cheering her on and smacking her ass. He knew he had to get her out before she was arrested once again or RAPED by one of those boys. 

“Alex!” He called out not wanting any of these idiots to know her name

She didn’t obviously hear him. So pushing himself through the crowd called out again.

“ALEX! For God’s sake get down!” He shouted

“hellosir” She slurred obviously drunk

“Hey move over!” One of the older men tried to shove him over but he didn’t budge

“Alex let me take you home.” 

“Why would I want to go home, when I’m having so much fun here? Come up here and help me dance.” Alex grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to her pulling him closer.

“Alex…” He stiffened not wanting to know what on earth was going through her head

“Oh come on J’onn have a bit of fun.” Pulling him closer he noticed what she was wearing

Of rather what she wasn’t really wearing. It wasn’t much just a strapless top that revealed her flat stomach and her spilling out breasts and her skirt was so short it only just covered her ass showing of her long thin legs. And her heels were ridiculously high making her a good few centimetres taller than his Hank Henshaw form.

“Alex just come with me.” 

Suddenly Alex placed her hands on his shoulder and kissed his lips leading cheers up from the whole crowd. J’onn heard some murmuring going on.

“God she would be good to fuck.” J’onn’s inner voice was growling at them

But right now he was more worried about what Alex was doing she had kissed him but then fell over and he caught her just before she fell over and broke her neck.

“Hey move over!”

“Yeah let us have our share!” The calls from the crowd really did make J’onn growl this time

“No one touches her.” His voice was dangerously low only making a few of them back away 

Suddenly one of the older bigger men came out.

“Let us have her or you’re going to regret it.” They commanded trying to grab a reeling Alex from J’onn’s clasp

“Not going to happen. Move away so I can take her home.” He tried to steady Alex whom was trying to stand up

“You asked for it.” Suddenly J’onn was punched he hadn’t been expecting that so he fell back a few feet suddenly cheering was erupting. And even though he knew he should just leave he calmly walked over before punching that arrogant man.

Suddenly he was in the middle of a fight this person was pretty pathetic just lashing out no style no training. It didn’t take much before he was on the ground his nose bleeding gushing out some pretty nasty bruises all over him. Looking up in horror he backed away.

“Anyone else want to try?” J’onn growled down low seeing terror in everyone’s eyes there was no scratch on him, no bruises, no nothing. 

Seeing that no one else was going to try and put there grubby hands on Alex he bent down and picked up Alex in his arms and walked out. He was half-way to his car when Alex started talking at first nonsense but something made him stop.

“That’s why I love you, J’onn.” He heard her mumble

He felt numb not knowing what to think he wanted to believe that it is was just the alcohol but for once wishing that he didn’t have telepathy picked up truth in her words.

“Drunk confessions are something I could do without.” He mumbled gently putting Alex into the back of the car strapping her in and drove as fast as he dared to her apartment. As soon as he got there he noticed that Alex was barely awake still mumbling nonsense something about Green Martian’s looking hot? He couldn’t help but grin a bit at that only Alex would say that.

Carrying her to her apartment decided just to put her into bed with a bucket by her side. She was still asleep he slipped her under the covers hoping that she would be warm enough. Just as he put her down she mumbled.

“Seriously J’onn you are way too hot for my own good. Like come on if you knew how many times a day I wanted to…” She never finished her drunk sentence vomiting into the bucket that J’onn had grabbed.

Finally falling asleep in her bed J’onn thought it best if he kept an eye on her. He went out into the lounge room to give her a bit of privacy sitting out there making sure that something didn’t happen to her while in such a delicate state.

Suddenly a thought popped into his mind that made him frown. Since when had Alex thought quoting her words ‘hot’? Smirking J’onn looked over and patted her head.

“You are going to be so embarrassed in the morning. But if it’s worth something I think you’re pretty hot to.” Not wanting to disturb her he walked out and sat down watching Alex’s chest heave up and then down with every delicate breath of air.

The next morning

Light. Blinding light went through Alex’s heavy lids making her brain conscious that is was morning. The first thing she noted was the hammering headache she had trying to think back to last night and why she had a headache but her memory was foggy she sat up knowing that she had gone to the bar and then…on no. oh no.

“Good morning. I thought you might need this.” J’onn came walking through holding a glass of water and an aspirin. I sat up going red I remembered J’onn come to get me bit not much after that sixth drink. Alex didn’t know exactly what she had said to J’onn but had the feeling that she didn’t practically want to know.

“Please tell me I didn’t say anything to bad.” She pleaded taking the medicine not complaining for once too busy praying

He smirked at Alex before imitating her voice. “Why would I want to go home, when I’m having so much fun here? Come up here and help me dance.” 

“Oh God no.” Alex covered her red face with her hands but even between the fingers you could see she wanted to die.

“That’s not all you said and did.” J’onn sat beside her

“Please tell me I didn’t call you…” She was basically chocking on her own words

“Hot? Yes you did call me that. More than once actually.” His smirk still remained on his amused face

“Oh God, not how I was planning to tell you.” She groaned seeming to sink into her sheets suddenly she looked underneath her eyes widening.

“Don’t tell me that was what I was wearing!” She knew the truth but still looked mortified

“How did you end up there anyway?”

“I…I wanted a drink since I was planning to tell you something important but one turned to six and I don’t know how or when I ended up dancing on that table. I am never going to that bar again.” 

J’onn just raised an eyebrow before responding. “I’m guessing that what you were planning to say slipped out.”

Alex not knowing what to do just nodded remembering most of what she had said out loud. She flushed again not meeting J’onn’s eyes looking at anywhere but him. 

“Well this is what I think.” Alex half expected him to turn around and fly away making this a shattered bond. But instead he leaned over and gently kissed her lips. 

Not breaking the tense wonderful moment Alex let her hands wonder up to grip J’onn. She wanted more and J’onn knew that rolled over from his sitting position over next to Alex scared that he would hurt her. Their lips didn’t break at all during the motion Alex shifted her legs so they became entangled with J’onn’s making their bodies flush against one another. She felt his chest breathing in and out, in and out calming her a shiver went through her as J’onn moved from kissing her lips to working their way to her bare shoulders. 

“Alex are you sure?” J’onn asked as always concerned for her

“Yes.” Her certainty in her voice made J’onn relax immediately 

“J’onn there is nothing you can do that will hurt me, just relax.” Alex soothed him making her hands move southwards down J’onn’s broad chest lightly scratching him.

J’onn obeyed her especially since right now he couldn’t bring himself to go away not with Alex unbuttoning his shirt. She gave up and to his surprise ended up ripping of him. For a moment she moved away looking at him her eyes wandering down his chest. Landing on a scar that was running down his side.

“How did that happen?” She asked softly her fingers gently caressing it

“It’s an old battle wound.” He spoke softly breathless from Alex’s fingers 

She looked up looking at him with so, so much love. Suddenly understanding flew between them their lips smashed together biting each other’s lips. At one point J’onn took of Alex’s tank top staring at her breasts in wonderment. 

“Pleases you?” Alex asked cheekily pushing herself against J’onn making him groan loudly

J’onn ran his hands down Alex’s waist reaching her skirt started to slowly push it down her hip kissing her at every piece of skin that showed. Finally the skirt was lying in a heap at her ankles revealing everything. 

Alex grinned as J’onn studied her figure his eyes wide open. “I think you shouldn’t wear clothes.” He stated running his hands up her legs.

“Well while you’re here I’ll keep them off.” She grinned unbuckling his belt

“Hmm, I could get used to that.” He mumbled against her breast

A few hours later

“J’onn.” Alex mumbled against his naked skin

“Yes?”

“Did you last night call me hot?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Just wondering how all of my daydreams came true.” She explained

“I think that for once something good came out of you getting drunk. But do not do it again.” He added sounding more like her boss than her lover than

“Yes. Sir.” She grinned playfully

“Huh! Well agent Danvers we are having this weekend off and that is an order.”

“Gladly. Sir.” She slurred pressing her hips against his making him groan 

“I am never going to be able to look at you with clothes on in the same way again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Right I have so got to stop listening to my friends for idea's. I start something and it ends up like this.


End file.
